Menma e
by Cake Factory
Summary: Tribute to Menma./Jika kau telah berreinkarnasi, jangan lupakan kita, ya. Kalau bertemu dengan kami dalam sosokmu yang baru, beritahulah kami. Supaya kita bisa bermain bersama lagi. Dan Chou Heiwa Buster bisa kembali lengkap.


**Cake Factory present**

**An AnoHana fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Our meeting is just one small thing. In a big world, but just the fact that we meet, is a miracle."

—Kiseki

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai © Mari Okada/ A-1 Pictures**

**Menma e © Cake Factory**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Layaknya sebuah tayangan video, gambar-gambar bergerak, yang berwarna dengan efek-efek yang diberikan, itu mulai terlihat semakin jelas. Menampakkan sosok-sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mata Jintan.

Gestur dari gadis kecil yang berputar senang di tempatnya berdiri, rambut abu-abu panjangnya yang menari dengan luwes, dengan senyum ceria yang diberikan tampak pada pandangan Jintan. Sosok manis yang disukainya saat masih kecil—sekarang pun masih sama.

Sosok itu kemudian berlari menjauh dengan diikutin empat sosok yang lain. Berlarian di sepanjang jembatan, berlomba untuk siapa yang sampai paling cepat di tempat mereka biasa bermain.

Dan pemandangan itu hanya sekelebat. Menampakkan sedikit kejadiannya, kemudian berhenti dan digantikan oleh gambar-gambar bergerak yang lainnya.

—Saat mereka berlima berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Ibunda Jintan.

Waktu itu musim semi. Kelopak sakura terlihat menari karena hembusan angin yang lembut. Saat-saat dimana sakura mekar dengan sempurna. Menghiasi jalanan dengan warna pink segar yang menyejukkan.

Dari tempat parkir mobil yang berada tidak jauh dari jendela kamar Ibunda Jintan dirawat, mereka berlima melambaikan tangan. Menyapa sang wanita, dengan senyum ceria yang terkembang pada masing-masing wajah polos mereka. Wanita yang ada dalam ruangan pun membalas salam mereka. Dengan balas tersenyum.

Senyum lembut yang selalu disukai para anggota _Chou Heiwa Buster_.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka terlibat percakapan. Dimulai dari ide Menma yang berniat untuk mengirimkan surat kepada Tuhan di atas sana. Meminta supaya Ibunda Jintan diberikan kesembuhan.

Sang pemimpin dari _Chou Heiwa Buster_ sempat bingung, karena memang tidak tahu cara mengirim surat kepada Tuhan. Namun Poppo tiba-tiba menyahut sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sebuah papan yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

Di sana terdapat sebuah poster mengenai _hanabi_. Sebuah pesta kembang api yang selalu ada pada saat festival musim panas.

Dan mereka berpikir, mengirimkan surat dengan menggunakan kembang api yang akan terbang tinggi itu mungkin bisa menyampaikan surat mereka kepada Sang Pencipta.

Meski sedikit tidak mungkin, mereka memutuskan untuk membuatnya. Dengan peralatan, bahan-bahan, dan pengetahuan seadanya, mereka berlima berjuang membuat sebuah kembang api raksasa.

Memang butuh beberapa hari, namun setelahnya, mereka bisa puas melihat hasilnya. Hanya tinggal disulut dengan api, kemudian kembang apinya dapat terbang tinggi ke langit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jintan membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari menerobos melalui celah jendela dan korden, lalu mengintip masuk pada matanya yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terbangun dan sadar ada sebuah aliran kecil di pipinya.

Pemuda itu melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Ya, ia sekarang hanya sendiri di kamar itu. Padahal sebelumnya, ada sosok 'penampakan' Menma yang selalu menemaninya di dalam kamar. Entah selalu berteriak membangunkan, atau semacamnya.

Setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya, Jintan beranjak dari kasurnya, menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan muka. Tanpa perlu Menma menyuruh pun, ia sudah mau untuk kembali bersekolah.

Waktu terus berjalan. Jam-jam pelajaran harus dilalui Jinta dengan penuh kesabaran karena rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya tak kunjung berakhir. Berkali-kali ia hampir ketahuan guru karena tertidur di kelas. Rasa kantuknya baru hilang ketika Anaru yang duduk di belakangnya memberitahu bahwa sepulang sekolah, Yukiatsu dan yang lainnya mengajak bertemu.

#

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara dari pondok kecil yang berada di bukit. Sebuah rumah yang menjadi tempat rahasia tim _Chou Heiwa Buster_. Seringnya terdengar suara Anaru dan Poppo. Sesekali terdengar suara tertawa dari tsuruko, dan kekehan pelan dari Yukiatsu. Sementara Jintan hanya terdiam. Teringat dengan mimpinya semalam.

"Ada apa, Jintan? Kau sakit?" tanya Poppo yang langsung menyadarkan Jintan dari lamunannya. Ketiga temannya yang lain turut mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Jintan.

Terdiam sebentar. Sang _leader_ itu terlihat berpikir. Agak lama, barulah Jinta membuka suara.

"Semalam, aku bermimpi. Mimpi dimana saat-saat kita masih kecil. Waktu menjenguk Ibuku di rumah sakit. Saat itu Menma mengatakan ingin mengirim surat pada Tuhan dan meminta supaya Ibuku sembuh, kan? Aku hanya berpikir—"

"Aku juga... bermimpi hal yang sama denganmu," potong Yukiatsu sebelum Jinta menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yang lain terdiam. Barang beberapa lama, barulah Anaru ikut menyahut.

"Aku... juga." Lalu diiringi pernyataan yang sama dari Tsuruko dan Poppo.

Semuanya terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"_Nandai_? Sepertinya kita semua merindukan Menma, ya?" ujar Poppo.

Semuanya kembali terdiam. Suasana hening melingkupi ruangan itu. Dan semuanya berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat lagi kembang api yang waktu itu, dan kita menyelipkan surat itu di sana agar sampai pada Menma di atas sana?" Jintan membuka suara. Yang lain hanya memandang pada Sang Ketua.

Suara kekehan Anaru memecahkan semuanya. "Kau benar. Sama seperti yang kita lakukan waktu itu."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Menma <em>e_,_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apakah orang-orang di sana memperlakukanmu dengan baik?_

_Kalau kau masih di sana, kau pasti dapat melihat apa yang kita lakukan sekarang, kan? Kau tahu kami di sini begitu merindukanmu. Jika kau telah berreinkarnasi, jangan lupakan kita, ya. Kalau bertemu dengan kami dalam sosokmu yang baru, beritahulah kami. Supaya kita bisa bermain bersama lagi. Dan _Chou Heiwa Buster_ bisa kembali lengkap._

_Kami menyayangimu._

_Tertanda,_

Chou Heiwa Buster

* * *

><p>Dan dalam hitungan ketiga, sumbu api disulut. Kemudian meluncurkan kembang api raksasa itu ke atas.<p>

Sebuah kembang api sederhana, dimana tidak memerlukan banyak uang untuk membuatnya. Tidak perlu juga memberitahu tetangga bahwa mereka akan meluncurkan kembang api. Mereka meluncurkannya diam-diam. Di bukit, di tempat yang sama saat mereka meluncurkan kembang api demi mengirimkan surat kepada Tuhan.

Namun sekarang, tujuan surat itu adalah Meiko Honma—bukan, tetapi Menma, sahabat mereka.

**End**

Menma e: Untuk Menma/ Kepada Menma

Yatta! Saya datang ke fandom ini untuk babat alas! XD Dari keseluruhan, baru ada lima biji fic yang ngisi. Enam sama punya saya, dan saya yang pertama di AnoHana Indonesia kufufufu. Akhirnya kesampean juga babat alas di fandom pinggiran, dan **fandom baru**! XD

Feedback diharapkan.

**August, 8th 2011**

**.Cake Factory.**


End file.
